Seaforged
At first, the dwarves among the engineers continued their mining lifestyle through the use of sophisticated pressure suits, but this soon proved unwieldy, so they began to design constructs to carry out the work for them. The seaforged live in the submarines of the engineers, descending to the ocean floor to mine for ores in the deep. Seaforged are not mass-produced. Most are built by individual engineer artificers, or a small group working in tandem. A small handful are even built by other seaforged, though these tend to be of markedly inferior quality. Some seaforged acknowledge engineer authority, especially because many seaforged are kept working in the mines to pay off their debts to their creators and general maintenance costs, which can take many years (and in some cases of particularly usurious artificers, can never be accomplished at all). However, a largely peaceful civil resistance campaign for increased civil rights and recognition has been ongoing for the past 20 years, led by a living Dread Guard known as Bucket. Seaforged dwell in Engineer Territory and Surface Holdings alongside the engineers. Seaforged Racial Traits As Warforged in Races of Eberron, with the following exceptions: *Most seaforged do not contain wood, so they are not susceptible to repel wood spells. They do often contain materials such as coral (which counts as stone) and whalebone (which counts as bone), so they are susceptible to spells that affect living rock or bones such as boneblast. *Automatic languages: Common, Dinlun. Bonus languages: Dwarven, Gnome, Aquan. Templeforged Early in engineer history, soon after the invention of the seaforged, a special temple to the gods of dwarves and gnomes was constructed and populated with specially-programmed constructs, which came to be known as templeforged. These templeforged were instructed to worship their gods in whatever way they saw fit, to keep the gods strong and the engineers in their favour, allowing the engineers themselves to do more important work. The ever-efficient templeforged, given free reign to worship as they wished, soon combined each worship and prayer session directed to one god or the other into one joint session directed to both at once. Eventually, the conceptual lines between the two deities became blurred, and by the present time the gods are considered nothing more than two aspects of one greater deity, known as Urmaggr. The templeforged still exist, and they still tirelessly go about the work of worship. A few rogue templeforged have taken on the role of evangelists for Urmaggr, reasoning that the best way to increase the god's power is to acquire more worshippers. And some very few of these, through some fault in their programming, have abandoned worship of Urmaggr altogether, and either sell their worship services to the highest bidder, or join the Defiance and become defiants or ur-priests. Templeforged Racial Traits As Warforged in Races of Eberron, with the following exceptions: *-2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution. These racial modifiers replace the usual warforged racial bonuses and penalties to ability scores. Templeforged are by design and upbringing more sedate, wiser, and more charismatic than their irreligious brethren. *Automatic languages: Common, Dinlun. Bonus languages: Dwarven, Gnome, Aquan, Terran. *Favored Class: Cleric. A multiclass templeforged's cleric class does not count when determining whether he takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing. Category:Races